


Of Trust and Longing

by Coraleeveritas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraleeveritas/pseuds/Coraleeveritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her hair was almost down to her shoulder blades now, more often than not hanging in a long braid during the days and nights they found themselves fighting for survival. And with Jaime starting to find great amusement in tugging on it whenever he needed to get her attention, but not alerting the enemy to their position, the situation was getting out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Trust and Longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikkiM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiM/gifts).



> As I've now been writing Jaime/Brienne fic for two years, this is one of the prompts I received on Tumblr after opening my ask box to celebrate that fact. 
> 
> Mikki asked for a canon compliant story about Jaime giving Brienne a haircut, with added sexiness. I only hope I managed to do that some kind of justice. 
> 
> As always, a huge thank you goes to RoseHeart for her patience, love and support. Without her guidance, I doubt I would still be writing. 
> 
> All characters and places belong to GRRM, I'm just borrowing them to help them on their way to a happy ending :)

Her hair was almost down to her shoulder blades now, more often than not hanging in a long braid during the days and nights they found themselves fighting for survival. And with Jaime starting to find great amusement in tugging on it whenever he needed to get her attention, but not alerting the enemy to their position, the situation was getting out of control.

Despite how frustrating her fellow commander could be, she wouldn’t have trusted anyone else with the task. Even if Jaime’s missing hand meant he was currently holding the stolen scissors between his teeth as he gently brushed out her hair, smiling as he caught her eye in the dirty mirror in front of them. His eyes twinkled while he worked but Brienne knew that she was no storybook maiden, though maiden she still was, that the lengths of brittle straw would never be untangled into golden waves, that she would more likely find them matted with sweat than arranged in the latest fashion. But as her thoughts wandered, Jaime tugged at a persistent knot and she gasped, an almost pleasant tingle dancing over her scalp as his apology turned into laughter over how she’d been bitten and broken, cut to the bone, and a _hairbrush_ could cause her pain.

She wanted to tell him the truth, that it didn’t necessarily feel _good_ but it certainly wasn’t painful, but Brienne was forced to bite her tongue as she suddenly felt fingers running through what he had just brushed out. Closing her eyes to the sensation, she tried to focus on steadying her quickening breath, though with Jaime’s roaming hand beginning to find a strange fascination with the soft skin behind her ear, following the curve of her jaw down to the scar encircling her neck, Brienne was doomed before she even had begun.

“ _Jaime_ ,” she warned breathlessly, his fingers slowing as if he was trying to hold on for as long as possible, stealing her warmth like he had done every time they had huddled around a fire, around each other, the longing in her heart no less agonising for being unspoken. In all the time they had spent keeping each other alive and fighting, they had never really _touched_ and even though she had welcomed his help it was beginning to feel too familiar, too intimate, too hopeful, but she couldn’t find the words needed to make him stop.

“Brienne? Whenever you’re ready,” he murmured in reply, his voice having dropped so low that it seemed to rumble through flesh and bone to clutch at her heart, her eyes springing back open as the pressure on her skin lifted all too soon. Blaming the rapidly setting sun for how dilated her pupils had become, she slowly unwrapped the thin length of frayed rope from her wrist and, as they had agreed, fumblingly tied it around where she wanted Jaime to cut. “For what it’s worth,” he told her as she heard the scissors snap closed and felt a weight lift, his warm breath chasing the cold air prickling over the back of her neck. “I liked the braid. You almost suited it.”

“You weren’t saying that when I smacked you in the face with it a few days ago,” she shuddered through a peal of tense laughter, a second breath ghosting over her neck and partially exposed shoulder, struck by how intently Jaime was trying to hold her gaze as he blew away the fine, fair hairs that had been left behind from his inexpert cutting. “I remember you….” she trailed off as another shiver ran down her back, his actions becoming too gentle to be of much use other than to weaken the muscles in her legs. Looking up at his reflection hovering over her, Brienne swallowed her gasp as she noticed how the green in his eyes had all but disappeared, the contradiction of dangerous and tender turning her next shiver into an involuntary movement that brought his lips close enough to brush her neck and caused them both to freeze.

For a moment that seemed to last a lifetime, she felt her heart pounding under her skin, felt rather than heard the humming moan that slipped out of her mouth unbidden, felt Jaime’s held breath escape him in a rush of colourful curses before he muffled them against her skin, pressing hot, wet, eager kisses up the arch of her neck, each touch pushing her past the disbelief that he would ever want her like she had wanted him. “You like that?” he panted in her ear, lust and amusement heavy in his tone as Brienne found she could do little more than sigh his name in reply.

” _Jaime_ ,” she breathed, shaking out her hair and turning to meet his lips in a kiss that promised to keep her warm and wanted throughout the long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And thank you to everyone who has supported me and my writing over the last two years!!!


End file.
